


An Essay to why Dream from the Dream SMP would be a Long Furby in the Furby universe.

by LongFurbii



Series: The Dream Essay [1]
Category: Furby (Toys), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I spent like 3 days on this for a joke, long furby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongFurbii/pseuds/LongFurbii
Summary: Title pretty much tells you what this is about.
Series: The Dream Essay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111325
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	An Essay to why Dream from the Dream SMP would be a Long Furby in the Furby universe.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no words for this, i started it as a joke and personally still find it funny of the idea that this will confused at least one person out there in the world. Big Thanks to my friend, JoJo (who i have no idea if she would want me to post her Ao3) who basically read this over for me even know she knows hardly anything about Minecraft. I have a drawing i did for this, im gonna try and link it but its gonna be on my twitter. I think i wrote the same point like 200 times but i still stand by this whole thing.  
> I might tagged Dream for the chaos since i'm no bitch.

Dream from the Dream SMP would be a long Furby in the Furby universe, and I have a number of reasons why I stand by this claim. You could argue that Dream could be considered an odd body Furby because of his skin, but once you look into it, the long Furby claim matches better and is more suited to Dream’s personality within the game. 

To begin with I should firstly go into what a Furby is in the first place. Furbies are an electronic and robotic children’s toy that was first made in 1998, and were considered a must-have Christmas present for children in the 2000’s. The design and versions of Furbies have evolved since their creation, with the most recent version called ‘Furby Connect’ brought out in 2015. The popularity of Furbies have recently seen a resurgence in recent years, with people transforming them into unique forms of art. The two most well-known versions of these are the Long Furby and the Odd Body Furby. Long Furby is the most popular form and is where the body has been extended to an extreme length; while Odd Body Furbies are ones where the body has undergone an extreme transformation. 

Odd Body Furbies are often seen as chaotic, but in my eyes, they have a more organised form of chaos. Often constructed with odd bodies, they are built with the single goal to achieve a bizarre appearance; with a lot of planning going into creating them. Long Furbies don’t require the same amount of planning, but they still need a lot of work and processing. I believe that the only common aspect between Dream and the Odd Body Furby is that they are both well thought out plans at the moment. 

Before we delve into the details surrounding the Long Furby, we firstly need to look at the similarity of Dream and a normal Furby. The biggest similarity is that they can both speak English; with Dream learning English a few years after he was born, while a Furby can learn English after a few years as well. Back in 1999 there was a rumour that Furbies were actually spies that could record voices, and while this was later proven to be incorrect, we can connect this aspect to Dream. Dream always seems to keep spies around the Dream SMPP and later there was one rumour that he was a spy for the other side of the war.  
In the long

In the short 90-minute television show called ‘Furby Island’ we listen to a Furby Island song. This song is sun in full Furbish and personally I believe that this song is about brain washing set to a catchy beat. I can’t go into full details since I am still new to learning the language know as Furbish, but what I can say is that both Furbies and Dream have been known to brainwash – Dream with his whole server and Furbies with anyone that comes into contact with them. In fairness, Dream and the normal Furby don’t seem to have a lot of connections, but I can show you that there a lot more connections between Dream and the Long Furby, as it is much closer to Dream’s personality. 

When you first look at a Long Furby the first animal that comes to mind is a centipede. Rumours say that killing a centipede in your dream isn’t considered a good sign as it is a possible indication that you may quarrel with your bed friend and may even end your friendship over it. But if we look deeper into the story, one of Dream’s cannon deaths happens by the hand of Tommy when he ran over him on the railway line. During the exile conflict which is a long time from it, we can see that Tommy and Tubbo’s friendship took a horrible turn as they had an argument that left their friendship unstable. 

Centipedes can be found in almost every area, just like how Dream can be found anywhere and at any time. They are often associated with death and decay, and when we look at Dream, he had been a part of most wars in the SMP which had the most cannon deaths of others. One of the traits of a centipede is that they are fast runners, and as we know, Dream is a speed runner and is very good at it. They are also known in some cultures as powerful symbols of warriors and leaders, and Dream hits both of these. He always seems to be behind the scenes of everyone while slowly being in control. 

In darker tones, a centipede is a spirit animal that comes to your life when you need balance, concentration, and coordination. This would be relating to the toxic friendship between Tommy and Dream. Dream is the balance and coordination Tommy so much carves in his life of after banishment. Dream is there to do that and be his own goals of control, while Tommy had always had someone to balance out his personality. That person was often Tubbo, and while Tommy was louder and often seen as mean, Tubbo was more kind-hearted and toned-down. Either way they both complement each other until that balance was ruined by Dream. But then ended up becoming that new balance for Tommy. With coordination; he had coordination into giving up his weapons with no fight to the point where Tommy just does it without any question. 

Despite being seen in a negative light, one of the main reasons not to kill a centipede is that they are known for killing pests – like how Dream has been known to kill mobs for people. This has been more seen with Tommy, and Dream often killed mobs for him while he was in exile. One of the ways that centipedes kill is by using venom that is carried near their heads. And even though it may be a bit of a stretch, Dream often uses his own venom in the form of his voice and in his manipulation of others. For example, when he tells Quackity one of the reasons he took George off the throne it was to protect him. Whereas we all know it was because George wasn’t going in the direction that Dream wanted. 

Long Furbies are very similar to the longest of snakes or even the Naga, which are human-snake hybrid's that are common in Eastern cultures and religions. Naga’s aren’t evil but it is said that their powerful and semi-divine presence might feel threatening. I believe the same can be said about Dream; his presence in the serve can be seen as threatening but also his powerful presence can be felt by most of the players. Naga’s as well are known to be guards which we have seen multiple times that Dream didn’t really want the king ship but would rather stand by side the king. The king is often more like his puppet and another way to control the server under the scenes, but he still is seen as an guard even with this bad attentions. 

In some ways I don’t believe Dream is evil, I see him more as a character that been corrupted with power and control, much like how Naga are often known to be benevolent beings as long as they aren’t insulted. Tommy choosing to light George’s summer home on fire could be as an insult to Dream, as we know George is one of Dream’s best friends but also was King at the time of this event. Even though this was nearly resolved Tommy chose to threated Dream which lead him to try and make Tommy’s truly submissive and under his control, as Tommy is often one of the only people to keep trying to get one up on him. 

Snakes are often seen as a figure of evil in most stories, for example the bible and the jungle book, and they are also seen to have a way with words often through manipulation. This is a well know trait we learn that Dream has through the Reconstruction Era and The Post-Banishment Era. Snakes in dreams can symbolizes both negative and positive aspects. If we take a look at the negative outlook, we have toxic thoughts, fear, worries, and running away. Dream doesn’t fit the fear, worries, or even running away, but the toxic thoughts we can take a deeper look at. We haven’t heard a lot of Dream’s own thoughts in the server as he doesn’t stream it, however by the way he has acted toward Tommy in the newest Era, we can tell he has some toxic thoughts of using Tommy and focusing a hand through Tommy’s and Tubbo’s friendship for his own gain. 

For example, the aspect prior can be seen in Dream showing Tommy the Christmas tree. Even though Ghost-bur means well; in Dream’s mind, it could of be use as a way to make Tommy feel even more isolated from his friends by letting Dream push his way into Tommy’s mind. We could also relate the aspect of running away to how Dream has been pushing his closest friends away because he going to do something so bad that everyone will hate him. 

As for the positive side of seeing snakes in dreams, we have transformation, regeneration, growth, or rebirth. An in my opinion, Dream hits most of these aspects. Regeneration and rebirth go towards how many lives that he has which at the moment, which we currently have no idea about. But we do know that one of his cannon deaths was when Tommy hit him on the tracks. While Transformation can be seen in the way he transforms himself on who he is talking to; often showing the nice persona to the people of L’Manberg when in reality he has a horrible persona. We can also see transformation as seen him turning into Mamacita. 

The main word that Long Furbies are described as are cursed. Even know I know this not to true, to others they are. Both Dream and Long Furby are cursed in their own ways. Dream from being cursed by his own power and need for control making him push others away. While Long Furby is cursed simply by being made and existing.

However, the biggest aspect that connects Dream and Long Furby together is that they are both chaotic in nature, in my opinion. Dream shows this through his behaviour during the whole server while Long Furby are just an chaotic to a lot of people. Long Furby is often seen being wrapped around people a bit like a snake, while Dream is often wrapping people around his plays and games until he can truly be in full control. Both Long Furby and Dream’s end goal is controlled chaos. For the world to be fun and a challenge, that can only be achieve by true control. 

The most noticeable part of Dream is his colour. The colour,Green can mean a lot of things, this includes jealously,life,nature,growth and money. There are a lot more but the main two that stands out and connects both Dream and Long furby is growth. Dream has a bit of growth through the whole server and not all for the better while Long Furby own growth is its longest. The one part that does push them even further from being the same person is money. Long Furbies are often known to be one of the most richest animals while as we know from Technoblade stream “becoming unbelievably rich”, we see that Dream is homeless meaning he has no money to buy land from anyone.

In conclusion, my ending statement is that there is a lot of things that connect both Long Furby and Dream together. And while it may surprise many, the idea of Dream being a Long Furby in the Furby universe really isn’t that crazy. If we want to be a lot crazier, we don’t know Dream’s full backstory in the dream SMP, but it has been confirmed that he has one. We see the Dream SMP only as a small part of the universe, but Long Furby comes in many different forms; where we have hybrid characters like Fundy, a fox with a human father and a salmon), or Technoblade, who is a piglin or some type (it’s very difficult to identify what Techno truly is, but he isn’t fully human). With this information, it isn’t too unusual to think that Long Furby would actually exist in the cannon of this Universe, but also we could connect Dream being related to Long Furby. 

Anything is possible in an Universe we don’t know too much about apart from the main parts. This is just a fact that we all need to accept; that in the Furby Universe Dream would be a Long Furby, or it might be cannon that Dream is a weird hybrid of a Long Furby.

**Author's Note:**

> Here my Twitter, I don't use Tumblr anymore:  
> https://twitter.com/LongFurbii/status/1341111450606194689?s=20  
> Thanks for reading (ᅌ ˇ ᅌ✿)


End file.
